The Chosen ONES
by DeathRow609
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- As Anakin draws closer to the Dark Side, a new jedi approaches. No one knows of her, but she is determined to save the Force... at any cost. Obi-Wan and OC. Slight Anakin and Padme. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

**I felt like writing this for some odd reason. I just recently saw Attack of the Clones and the very end of Revenge of the Sith. Ya know, where Obi-wan says, "You were the chosen one!" and goes off in that little spiel. Very sad!! –Breaks down crying-**

**-Gaining composure- I'm all right. I promise.**

**Now, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any way, shape or form. I ain't that skilled.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter I

"How could we be allowing this?" Mace Windu shook his head in disbelief. He strode alongside Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda down the marbled hallway.

"We should not be." Obi-Wan explained. "But, we must. No matter what we do, Anakin has become Chancellor Palpatine's spokesperson on the Jedi Council. And refusing the chancellor is refusing the law of the Republic."

"Troublesome, this matter is." Yoda muttered, his cane clacking as it hit the floor. Windu folded his arms across his chest in deep thought.

"The other Jedi are not pleased, either." Obi-Wan said sullenly. "The closer Anakin gets to the chancellor, the more he is rejecting the Jedi way and letting his emotions cloud his reason."

"He will not even regard you? His own master?" Windu questioned.

"No." Obi-Wan replied. "It is… as if he is not my padowan anymore." Windu shut his eyes tightly and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I knew we should not trust him. He might be the Chosen One, but he is being manipulated by the chancellor." Windu cursed.

"Warped in mind, body will follow." Yoda commented quietly. Obi-Wan glanced down at Yoda, noticing the scorn written on his face. Windu coughed abruptly and covered his mouth.

"We must keep Anakin close to us. He cannot continue to be this way as the Chosen One, or else his very life will be in danger." Obi-Wan instructed. Windu nodded in understanding and tapped the handle of the lightsaber on his belt.

"I will be ready." Windu said without hesitance.

"We must be careful, Masters. Are now upon us, the chancellor's eyes." Yoda warned gravely, his frown deepening with concern. Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly.

"As Anakin's mentor, I should have prevented this. I could have-"

"Do not blame yourself, Master." Windu said suddenly. "It is his own fault. Anakin still needs to learn how to control his emotions and remain rational."

Obi-Wan rubbed his temples in frustration. "It may be too late for that."

A droid saluted the three at the door. "Greetings." It said in a monotone. "State your names and rank."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, master Jedi."

"Mace Windu, master Jedi."

"Yoda. A master Jedi, I am." The droid bowed low, and the door slid open behind it. The droid moved aside, and the three Jedi proceeded into the meeting room. The Jedi Council was going to be hard at work about this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, this is my first Star Wars story, so please don't murder me. Plus, this is a prologue, so of course, not much has happened yet. Stay tuned for chapter 2, yah?**

**-DeathRow609**

**MIA**


	2. The Meeting

**Okay, I see now where this is going to go! So… let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Lucas is the genius here.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Two

"Hn… Anny?" Padme said sweetly, noticing a shift under the sheets. Her eyes fluttered open to find the other side of her bed unoccupied. She sat up, a puzzled look on her face. Yet, she relaxed upon seeing Anakin next to the door. His hand was poised over the knob, ready to leave.

When he saw her, Anakin laughed at himself and shrugged.

"I tried my best not to wake you, I promise." He sighed. Padme smiled and swung her legs to where they dangled over the side of her bed. Anakin walked over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Where are you going? It's so early…" She asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Anakin grinned at her and pecked her on the cheek.

"There's a meeting with the Jedi Council today." He explained softly. "I'm going as the chancellor's representative." Padme's expression then turned to that of seriousness. She looked at Anakin sternly.

"You know how the Jedi feel about Chancellor Palpatine." She said gravely. Anakin shook his head and calmly placed his hands on top of hers.

"So? At least, now, Obi-Wan and the others will have to grant me the title of 'master.'" He said confidently. Padme frowned and stood up.

"I'm not so sure, Anny." She admitted. "With you being so close to the chancellor…"

"Padme." Anakin assured her, rising from his position. "The Jedi Council will accept me, I just know it. They have to. I work for Chancellor Palpatine himself. There's no way that they can deny me."

Padme's scorned look continued to confuse Anakin. She cupped his face in her hands and gradually pulled it closer to hers.

"I'm not so sure." She repeated, this time more carefully. Anakin pulled away, his patience wearing thin.

"Do you believe in me? Because, if you don't, I would like to hear." He sniped, rushing over to the window. Padme stood still, her arms folded across her chest protectively.

"Please don't think of it that way. It's just that, as a senator, I know what the chancellor is capable of. You just need to be cautious when you approach the Jedi Council." She defended herself. Anakin gave her a dark look.

"I know what I'm doing. So, if you don't have something encouraging to say, you can stay out of it." He replied heatedly. He stormed to the door and yanked it open. He slammed it behind him as he left.

Padme was still rooted to her spot, sadness aching her chest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Every member of the Jedi Council was now present in the meeting room. Some who could not attend were in the form of holograms. However, they all sat, their backs straight and their eyes fixed on a late arrival.

Anakin came in with a scowl on his face, but he seemed to be relaxed. It would seem that he was ready to get down to business. But, his mind was elsewhere when someone spoke.

"Good of you to finally join us." Windu said, looking upon Anakin with suspicion and distrust. The padowan did not return the gaze. His eyes were locked with Obi-Wan's.

"Well, can we proceed?" Anakin questioned. Obi-Wan nodded wordlessly. Yoda, perched on his seat since Anakin entered, was now pacing the floor.

"The chancellor's regards, you may give us." Yoda said. Anakin stepped forward to the center of the room and cleared his throat.

"Chancellor Palpatine doesn't like the actions of the Jedi. He believes that we are beginning to use our power and the Force against him. His demands of us are being denied, and he's not pleased with the way that the Jedi are behaving. He supposes that we want to overthrow him and that we want to take over." Anakin spoke clearly.

"Unspeakable! He is out of his mind!" One of the holograms countered.

"We are simply acting in the best interest of the Republic and the Force both!" Another hologram cried. Soon, a clamor rose in the meeting room.

"Settle down!" Obi-Wan spoke up. It was now silent. Obi-Wan drummed his fingers on his knee and eyed Anakin.

"You're saying that he is losing faith in our judgment, Anakin?" Obi-Wan inquired. Anakin didn't reply immediately. But, when he did, he left everyone speechless.

"He hates the Jedi." Anakin answered.

Everyone, including Obi-Wan was taken aback. Brows furrowed in concentration, pupils darted accusingly across the room. No master, not one, had expected that.

"Chancellor Palpatine simply deems our judgment wrong, without any thought. With what we have been doing recently, he's charged us of treason and faulty of Republic order. What he has told me-,"

"What he has told you will not matter until he tells us that himself." Windu interrupted. Anakin approached him and stared at him. Windu, however, was not phased. He didn't flinch as Anakin glared at him.

"You're questioning the chancellor? How is this improving the place of the Jedi in the Republic? Our image is decaying because of our actions all ready." Anakin said.

"Our image is being misshaped because of the chancellor. He is to blame for all of these allegations against the Jedi." The first hologram stated. "We have done nothing to anger him."

"We have done everything to upset him!" Anakin fought back viciously. "He thinks that we are going to take over the Republic! That doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me!"

"Silence, Anakin." Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin trailed off, his fists clenched.

"Young Skywalker. Been voiced quite enough, your opinion has." Yoda said. The stubby master retook his seat and put his fingers to his chin.

"This is all false. The chancellor is lying to turn everyone against the Jedi. He's making us look bad here." Windu said. "Really, we are only acting for the better good."

"What better good?" Anakin muttered.

"That is enough from you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said flatly. "Let the masters handle the situation now." Anakin perked up at the word 'master.'

"Speaking of which…" He began. "Aren't I supposed to be approved as a master now? Now that I'm a permanent member on the court?" Yoda's eyes widened at this declaration. Obi-Wan rested his head on his hand for a brief moment, and then, he resumed his upright position.

After a long period of silence, Windu was the first to speak.

"Whether you are on this council or not… you will not be granted the title of master."

Anakin stood, stunned. Palpatine promised him. The chancellor promised Anakin that the Jedi Court would promote him from a padowan to a full-fledged master. Anakin was being rejected. No… the chancellor was being rejected.

"The chancellor told me-,"

"Just because you are his representative doesn't mean that you aren't still a padowan." Windu opposed. "You are not ready to become a master."

"This meeting is over." Obi-Wan said blankly. The holograms quickly disappeared, and the Jedi quickly stood. As the crowd passed Anakin and made their way toward the door, Anakin was shaking in fury.

Yet, as the door slid open, an unfamiliar figure stood in the way.

"Sorry. Am I late?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cliffy! YAY! Anyway, read and review! Thanks a million! –DeathRow609**


	3. Isuura's Return

**Okay, SO SORRY for not updating in ages! Tennis, summer school, and my Zutara story really wrapped me up. Plus, I had to think of a creative way to start this chapter…**

**Anyway, shall we get started? Oh, and by the way, Isuura is pronounced "ee-SOO-rah."**

**Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, I DO NOT!! But, Isuura is my character. I claim her and the plot of this story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Three

_Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon smiled in satisfaction as a young girl approached them. She was about nine years of age, and her grin was brimming to the two Jedi. Beside her, with an arm protectively on the girl's shoulders, was her mother._

_The woman approached Qui-Gon, the grip on her daughter loosening slowly._

_"Are… are you sure she will be safe with you?" The mother asked cautiously. Qui-Gon nodded calmly._

_"It is perfectly safe. She will be surrounded by Jedi to defend her." He assured the worrisome woman. "Then, she will be trained to defend herself. She will earn her own title of padawan… then master."_

_The woman looked to Obi-Wan for any added input. Obi-Wan put a hand of comfort on her shoulder._

_"My dear lady, everything will be all right. Your daughter will be out of harm's way in our hands." Obi-Wan told her honestly. The woman nodded and bowed respectfully, letting go of her daughter._

_"All I ask is her safety." She said softly. The girl looked at her mother with an expression of confusion. The woman kneeled before her daughter, and their eyes locked._

_"Isuura. You will go with these two gentlemen…" The woman began. "And you will live and better… and more secure life with them. Do you understand?"_

_"But… Mother…" The girl said hesitantly. _

_"Do you mind if I speak with her?" Obi-Wan inquired politely. The woman looked up at him. Soon, her eyes were filled with hope. The woman knew that this padawan was a trustworthy one. She stood up and gently moved away from her daughter._

_Obi-Wan then kneeled next to the girl. He placed her small hand in the palm of his. The girl stared at him, puzzled and dumbfounded. Obi-Wan's eyes were soothing as they met hers._

_"Listen, Isuura." Obi-Wan said kindly. "We would never take you away from your mother by force. But… YOU are the only one that can make the decision to join us. Although it is your mother's intention to keep you safe by giving you away, YOU must choose whether you want to leave… or not."_

_The girl stood, her insides churning nervously. She fell numb when she turned around to face her mother. She pulled herself away from Obi-Wan and stumbled towards her. The woman frowned as Isuura steadily approached her._

_But then, Isuura stopped. Seeing the dread and sadness upon her mother's face froze her. Isuura stood straighter and nodded determinedly, even though tears were rolling down her face._

_"I'll go." Isuura sniffled. Her mother smiled and collected Isuura in her arms. The woman embraced her daughter with all of her might. Isuura feebly returned the gesture._

_"Then, we must depart." Qui-Gon said with a relaxed smile. He turned away and headed for the ship. Isuura finally separated from her mother and ran to Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan felt warmth in his heart as he took the girl's hand. _

_"Although she will not say, your mother is very proud of you." He whispered to Isuura. Isuura wiped her dampened cheeks with her sleeve and looked up at her new guardian. _

_..._

**Back in the meeting room…**

Obi-Wan couldn't contain his joy as he watched Isuura enter the room.

She had definitely grown, that much was certain. Her midnight, black hair was wound in a braid that spiraled to her mid-back. Her eyes shone as brightly as emeralds, and she was nearly drowning in a brown robe that didn't fit her. As she walked in, a foot of the robe's material dragged alone behind her.

"Sorry for my tardiness, masters." Isuura apologized with a sheepish smile. "Galactic traffic is unpredictable these days."

Obi-Wan felt lighter than a feather, as he was the first to advance toward her. The two stood facing one another, each overwhelmed at the other's changes. Obi-Wan was the first to act, wrapping Isuura into a spine-splitting hug. Isuura laughed casually and hugged him just as powerfully.

"Welcome back." He said, releasing her of his death grip. Isuura nodded happily.

"Great to be back." She responded. "Being inactive is not an enjoyable experiance." Neither noticed Anakin's silent approach.

"Master… who is this?" Anakin asked in amazement. He was not only stunned at the youthful apparatus of this woman, but he also didn't know how Obi-Wan knew her.

"Anakin, this is Isuura. Isuura, this is my most recent padawan, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan introduced. Anakin held out his hand dumbly, and Isuura took it fiercely.

"Nice to meet you." She said modestly. "But, Obi-Wan, how is a young MAN your padawan?" Anakin glanced at his master in question. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You see, Anakin, I took Isuura as my padawan when she was thirteen. She became a master at sixteen. And now, she is twenty-one."

Anakin's jaw dropped in wonder. Anakin was ALL READY twenty! And Isuura had surpassed him four years earlier?!

"Oh, Master, please." Isuura said, suddenly embarrassed. "Why must you always gloat about that?" From beside them, Windu made his way toward Isuura.

"Well, Isuura, who wouldn't gloat at the fact that you have made history?" Windu stated. "Being the youngest master and the only FEMALE master, you have a lot to be proud of." Isuura laughed with a shrug.

"Grown much, you have, Isuura." A voice said. Isuura whirled around and had to look down a bit to see Yoda.

"Hello, Master Yoda." She greeted him.

"So… why were you inactive, Isu- um, I mean- Master Isuura?" Anakin said timidly. Isuura's smile died down and was replaced with an appearance of deep thought. Obi-Wan frowned as well.

"She had to attend her mother's funeral back on Rhen Var." Obi-Wan whispered in Anakin's ear. Anakin shook his head and bowed.

"Please, forgive me if that offended you." Anakin told her hurriedly. After a moment of silence, Isuura brightened and grinned.

"No need for apologies, Anakin. And you do not have to call me 'master.' I'm still getting used to that idea, myself."

"Well, Isuura, I'm afraid that most of the masters have departed." Obi-Wan said formally, getting back to business. Isuura rolled her eyes.

"There's always something more important than the fate of the Force, eh masters?" She commented. Windu, Obi-Wan, and Yoda all smiled at the return of their fellow Jedi. But, Anakin had left without a sound.

...

"Well, well… so Isuura is active again."

Anakin nodded gravely as he faced Chancellor Palpatine. The authority figure was facing the window, looking down upon the ships racing by.

"Is she really that much of a threat, Master?" Anakin questioned. The chancellor turned and looked at Anakin sternly.

"She became a master at sixteen, young Skywalker." He explained with utmost seriousness. "You, still being a padawan, have no idea of the tremendous power she possesses. Also, her intellect is incredible. She is, prehaps, stronger than Master Yoda." Anakin strode towards the chancellor until they were side by side.

"Then… how do we get rid of her?" Anakin asked. Palpatine abruptly turned and crossed the room to his desk. He sat down and rummaged through his things. Finally, he managed to find a communicator. He pressed a green button on its side.

A sharp, piercing screech echoed through the room. Anakin covered his ears. When it receded, Palpatine spoke into the communicator.

"Yes, I have a message for Boba Fett. Tell him… that I have a new mission for him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yay! Done… at 1:30 am! Hope you guys like it! And sorry for the spelling errors toward the end! –DeathRow609**


	4. Troubled and Poisoned

**Well, PeaceGuardian told me to update immediately, as in tomorrow, so I'm updating TONIGHT! HA! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as I continue my ramblings.**

**I do realize that, up until this chapter, most of this is taking place in the city. But, hey, the reason they're on a beach is because a PLANET is very big. Just thought I'd let you guys know.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Four

Obi-Wan stood on a balcony, overlooking the vast ocean. The sea was placid as the sun began to set over the horizon. A cool breeze was blowing, and the overpowering waft of salt came with it.

"I figured I would find you here, Master."

Obi-Wan turned around to find Isuura. His eyes, however, were immediately glued to her new appearance.

Isuura's hair was now free, as it whipped around in the wind. And when the gusts slowed, it would fall across her face ever so slightly. She wore a blue dress with extremely thin straps. It went down to her ankles, and a section was cut off to show her toned midriff.

Obi-Wan laughed bashfully, as though he were a boy again. Isuura smiled and walked up to him.

"This was your usual getaway when you were tired of the city." She said happily. "It's quite a beautiful evening to be out here." Obi-Wan sighed, his nerves steadying. Why he was so jittery, he didn't know.

"You're not the young padawan I used to know anymore, Isuura." He told her truthfully. "You've grown into a gorgeous woman, and that, I cannot change."

Isuura giggled, her cheeks and neck flushing a deep red. "Master… really, you flatter me. And you, of course, have changed yourself."

Her elegant fingers traced an invisible path down Obi-Wan's chin and jaw line. "This new facial hair proves it." She added, the bristles making her skin tingle. A pink hue came to Obi-Wan's cheeks as the softness of Isuura's touch provoked him.

Yet, he had to fight against it. He had to restrain. A Jedi could not let emotions cloud his thinking. Obi-Wan gradually inched away from Isuura's reach and gripped the rail. He had to block the sudden physical attraction he had for her.

"Master… I must understand something." Isuura said, her voice low and stern. "What is happening to the Force? It's supposed to be balancing the power between the light and dark sides. But… the light and dark sides are changing."

Obi-Wan instantly went back to business, matching her somber tone. "And you wish to know if the Force is changing?"

"Well… is it changing for better… or for worse?" Isuura asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

He looked longingly at Isuura. His face was soft with affection as he placed his hand on the back of Isuura's neck. Their foreheads pressed together firmly.

Isuura had never been so close to her master. Obi-Wan's scent was intoxicating, the smell of burning hickory wood assaulting her. And Isuura… Obi-Wan noticed that her face was flawless. Her outlook of innocence and youth would've convinced everyone that she knew little. But, Isuura was much smarter than that.

If they had leaned any closer, their lips would have brushed together.

After another moment or two, Obi-Wan pulled away and stared at Isuura. Her gaze bore into his, as her breaths came out in short intervals.

"It depends on the fate of the Chosen One." Obi-Wan admitted at last. He turned away, as if to hide an immense amount of shame.

"The Chosen One? The one that was prophesized? The…" Isuura trailed off, her eyes widening in shock. "… Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan nodded in disgrace. Isuura frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"No… it cannot be! Master, if he is the Chosen One, why are we letting him so close to Chancellor Palpatine? We know that-"

"Every Jedi knows that Palpatine is evil." Obi-Wan interrupted grimly. Isuura clenched her fists and paced to stable her thoughts.

"This makes no sense…" She muttered. "The more influence Palpatine has on him, the more Anakin will be drawn to the dark side. We cannot allow this."

Obi-Wan faced Isuura and watched her evaluate the situation. Isuura was always one for strategy. But, what ached Obi-Wan the most was putting his issues on her shoulders. He hated to see her so troubled.

Isuura paused for a moment and inhaled deeply. Obi-Wan approached her carefully and placed a compassionate hand on her shoulder.

"We mustn't dwell on this, especially when the Jedi Council is adjourned." He reasoned. "Come. I'll treat you to a drink." Isuura nodded, her stormy thoughts clearing. Together, she and Obi-Wan walked back inside.

………………

**Meanwhile… **

"Anny, what's wrong with you?! I thought you would be happy about this!"

Padme was crouched in one corner of the room, cradling her stomach delicately. Her eye was red and quickly swelling. Anakin was on the opposite side, his fists colliding violently with the wall. Blood leaked from his knuckles.

"What the hell should I be happy about?!" He bellowed mercilessly. "You're a senator; I'm a Jedi-in-training! Our love is forbidden enough as it is! And now… you think I'm going to be happy when I learn that you're pregnant?!"

"I will sacrifice anything for this child! Even if that means I have to resign as a senator!" Padme explained valiantly. "Even if that means… I have to stay away from you!"

Anakin's eyes widened and he whirled around ferociously to face her. Padme was shivering in fright as her eyes met his blazing ones.

"Look what you've become, Anny! Chancellor Palpatine has poisoned you!" She screamed. "He's turning you into something you're not! He's setting you against me, and against the Jedi! Why can't you see that?!"

Anakin looked at her with such hate that Padme couldn't bear to even look at her love. Mace Windu had warned her that this would happen. At first, she didn't believe him. But now… her worse fears were becoming reality.

"I'll become the most powerful Jedi anyone has ever seen! And no one, not you, or a baby, will get in my way!" Anakin yelled. Padme shrieked and raced to the door.

It opened quickly, and it shut behind her. Banging came from the other side, and Padme could hear Anakin hit the floor.

"Padme…" Anakin pleaded through tears. "I'm sorry. Please… I'm sorry." Padme was now choked up with tears of her own.

Yet, she had to confront the senate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Whoa, that was a little nasty from Anakin, eh? Hmm… I liked the Obi-Wan/Isuura part, but that ending was weird, even for me! –DeathRow609**


	5. Padme's Struggle

**Okie-dokie! I'm back and ready to write about the galactic forces of good and evil! Hope you guys are ready to read!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Five

"Miss Amidala… are you sure?"

"Yes. I've had numerous examinations. I'm with child..."

Padme's fellow senators looked at her with suspicion. They knew that there was something more. Something that Padme wasn't telling them. It was written all over her face. Realizing that there was no use in lying, Padme sighed.

"I'm with… children."

...

Anakin was curled up into a ball against the window, sulking and wallowing. He felt terrible. He was in such excruciating sorrow, it felt like someone had ripped his heart out. Tears kept flowing, and flowing, and flowing…

Meanwhile, Chancellor Palpatine shuffled through the papers that littered his desk. Most of them were resignation forms that he needed to sign for the senate.

"Compose yourself, young Skywalker." The chancellor said coldly.

"… Shut up. You wouldn't understand." Anakin seethed. Palpatine sneered and rose from his seat. He clenched his fist and spoke harshly.

"We live for pain, you and I." He explained. "It makes us stronger, more invincible. You wish to be stronger to protect Padme, correct? Then you must embody pain. Suffering is the only way to get what you want, Anakin… what you need."

"But… Obi-Wan always says-,"

"What he says is wrong!" Palpatine continued fiercely. "The Jedi believe that if they TEACH you of pain, you will gain power. This is false! You must FEEL it to gain power!"

"My pain is also the pain of others!" Anakin argued. "The people I care about will suffer if I do!" The chancellor strode to Anakin's side and looked down at him, as though he were an insect.

"My apprentice… they should thank you."

Anakin looked up Palpatine, his eyebrow furrowed. "What are you talking about?" The chancellor cackled, his crooked teeth forming the smile of a demon.

"You are willing to bear agonizing pain for their sake! As you writhe, they will do nothing but benefit! Once you obtain power, they will not recognize everything you have sacrificed for them!"

Anakin's eyes widened in horror. "No… they… they wouldn't! They wouldn't do that!" The padawan staggered to his feet, closing his eyes tightly. "They would respect me! They would adore me!"

"They would reject you, Anakin." Palpatine countered. "They would see you as a failure, as a weakling! They will not understand everything you have done! That is how they will thank you."

Anakin shook his head, stumbling past Palpatine and towards the door. "They wouldn't… no… they would understand…" The chancellor only had to say one thing more.

"Padme would not love you."

Anakin stopped abruptly. He was rooted to where he stood, frozen from head to toe. His teeth clenched, he whirled around violently.

"I'm doing this all FOR HER!! Why wouldn't she appreciate me?! Why wouldn't she thank me?! She's the whole reason for EVERY, SINGLE thing I've done!" He yelled.

"That's just it, Anakin. She, Obi-Wan, not a single Jedi would value what you are doing." Palpatine said. "That is why you must forget about them! You must put power first. And if they object…"

"And if they object…" Anakin said with such hate, hell would have frozen over. "I'll kill every one of them."

...

Obi-Wan and Isuura sat in a café booth together, enjoying a glass of Jenko's spiced yokel. It was a frothy, creamy drink that came in lemon or lime flavors. Every sip Isuura took, her lips tingled and stung, but in a good way.

"Thank you, Master. This is quite a treat you have given me." She said happily. Obi-Wan took a gulp of the drink and coughed at its sourness. Isuura laughed at him, patting him playfully on the back.

"These were always Qui-Gon's favorite beverage." Obi-Wan said after clearing his throat. Isuura nodded, remembering all the times that the three of them would have a yokel drinking contest.

Then, Isuura began tapping the handle of her mug. Hesitantly, she reached out and tugged at Obi-Wan's sleeve. He looked at her curiously, wondering what could have made her so sullen.

"… Have you heard about Padme?" Isuura asked, lowering her voice from eavesdroppers. Obi-Wan nodded sadly.

"Yes. The twins are expected in seven months." He responded quietly. Isuura shook his head, and Obi-Wan took a thoughtful taste of his yokel.

"Not that. She… resigned from the senate." Isuura said. The sip of yokel spurted back into Obi-Wan's cup. He leaned over a little and put the glass down shakily.

"S-She what?" He asked in alarm.

"That was my response when Master Yoda told me." Isuura chuckled sensitively. Obi-Wan scoffed and pushed his yokel away. His appetite had just gone out the window.

"Why w-would she… A-Anakin…" He stuttered.

"Anakin went straight to Palpatine when he heard the news. I haven't seen him since." Isuura clarified. "When the Jedi Council was notified, they instantly scheduled a meeting for tomorrow morning… a meeting that Anakin is not allowed to attend."

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"What is Padme going to do?" He inquired.

"I have orders to escort her back to Naboo." Isuura explained. "The senate is convinced that she will still be targeted, so it's best to keep her safe."

"What? But, you should attend the meeting." Obi-Wan protested, gripping the table. Isuura nodded slowly.

"I know. But, Padme has requested me. She says that, other than Anakin, I am the only other Jedi she will trust." Isuura said. Obi-Wan was filled with grief. He had no idea how Anakin was taking it.

Isuura glanced up at the clock that hung from the wall.

"I should get going. Padme is meeting me on the flight deck soon." She told Obi-Wan regretfully. As she stood up to leave, Obi-Wan quickly followed and grabbed her hand.

"Be careful, Isuura. You know that the Jedi are being targeted as well. Watch your back, no matter what." He warned her. Isuura turned around and squeezed Obi-Wan's hand for a brief moment.

"I will, Master." She promised. With that, she departed.

Yet, as Isuura left the café, a man tightened the jetpack that was strapped to his back. He pressed a blue button on his communicator.

"This is Boba Fett, ready on command."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**GASP! I loved this chapter! And I hope you guys do, too! Review lots!**


	6. Attacked!

**OKAY! I'm listening to the kick ass Iron Man soundtrack, which gave me THE BEST inspiration for…**

**I'll keep you guys in suspense! And now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, I would have a life.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Six

A gentle knocking came at Padme's door. She was rummaging through her wardrobe, packing all of her belongings into a silver suitcase. She paused and crossed the room to the door. Upon opening it, a smile came to her face.

"Hello, Padme. Are you ready?" Isuura said professionally. Padme nodded and went to retrieve her belongings. She came back to the door briskly.

"Yes. I am." She replied. Isuura nodded and moved to the side, allowing Padme to exit. The two women walked down the hall together in a mutual silence.

"I will take that bag for you, if you'd like, Padme." Isuura offered, lifting the mood to some extent. Padme nodded gratefully and handed her possessions to the Jedi.

"Thank you, Isuura." She admitted. "You chose to be absent from the Jedi Council for the sake of my protection, and I'm honored." Isuura nodded.

"You're welcome, Padme. Are you ready to return to your home?" Isuura said politely. Padme nodded, suddenly filled with eagerness.

"I'm very excited to see my family again. It's been ages. Also, I know that I will be much safer on Naboo." She explained. Isuura smiled and held a door open for Padme. They were now traveling through a narrow hallway to the flight deck.

"Have… have you heard from Anakin? Does he know of your departure?" Isuura inquired cautiously. Padme's expression became grim.

"I would prefer if he did not find out." She snapped. Isuura nodded respectfully and expanded the space between herself and Padme. They were mute all the way out to the ship. Several troops awaited them. They were in an attention position, absolutely still and saluting. Padme jostled through them, fuming. Isuura shrugged, apologizing to them under her breath.

The pilot of the ship was at the cabin door, ready to welcome Padme. "Please watch your step, madam." Padme took the man's hand and hoisted herself into the ship. Isuura handed Padme's suitcase up to the pilot.

Now composed, Padme looked at Isuura with deepest sorrow.

"I'll miss you dearly, Isuura. You've been like a sister to me."

"As have you, Padme." Isuura responded, putting a hand to her heart. "I wish you pleasant travels." Padme smiled warmly and waved. The door slowly closed, and the ship's engines roared to life.

Out of the blue, a shot was fired. It came into contact with the left side of the ship. Isuura quickly reached for her lightsaber and drew it. Her eyes were darting everywhere, looking for the shooter. The ship continued launching until it was at a safe distance.

The next blasts came directly at Isuura, which she deflected with her lightsaber. Isuura assessed the situation briefly, measuring the shots fired.

"A trajectory of 85 degrees." She said to herself. "Speed: approximately 116.251 knots. Direction of the shot… north to northwest." Isuura looked up in that direction to find what she had been looking for.

A man, covered in full body armor, was holding a laser gun in his hand. Effortlessly, his jetpack ignited, and he landed right in front of her. Isuura took a fighting stance.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. The man laughed, aiming his weapon for another shot. Isuura swiftly dove out of the way, but the explosion was larger than she had predicted. She landed against the wall with a thud.

The man was in front of her once again, the barrel of the gun pointed at her head. Isuura's lightsaber had been cast aside, about 30 feet away from her.

"My name is Boba Fett. I have orders to kill you." The man said simply. Isuura's eyes widened in shock. She kept him occupied by continuing the conversation.

"Why am I to be killed?" She questioned. Her hand was sliding in the direction of her lightsaber. Boba Fett cocked his head and pushed the gun closer to Isuura's head.

"I'm being paid by the chancellor." He explained. Isuura snarled. _So, Palpatine… that's the way it is going to be. Well then…_

With the flick of her wrist, Isuura's lightsaber was drawn to her hand. She sliced Fett's weapon in half. The bounty hunter's jetpack went off, and he flew 100 feet back. Isuura got to her feet and held her lightsaber out threateningly.

"For some reason, that does not shock me in the slightest." She scoffed. Boba Fett armed himself with yet another weapon, this time a laser rifle.

"Palpatine would've sent Skywalker to get rid of you. But, he didn't think the kid could handle it. So, Palpatine put the job in more capable hands." He said, cocking the rifle. Isuura was taken aback.

_Anakin? He… he wouldn't…_

"I know Anakin! He would not have betrayed the Jedi and attack me!" She yelled. "Nor would he have betrayed Padme!" Boba Fett snickered, shifting his weight to the left. Isuura's hawk-like eyes caught this gesture.

"You'd be surprised!"

Boba Fett fired the gun. However, he had moved ever so faintly, that the lasers curved in Isuura's direction. She repelled the shots once more with her lightsaber. Boba Fett was no irritated.

"Forget this! I'm getting rid of you my way!" He shouted. He lunged at Isuura, giving her no time to block his attack. They were now rolling around on the deck surface, fighting hand-to-hand.

It would have seemed, since Boba Fett was a male, that he would have the upper hand. But, Isuura was much more than he took her for. She catapulted him off of her and hooked her arms around Boba Fett's neck.

However, he flipped Isuura over his shoulder and slammed her to the ground. The air was taken out of her lungs as Fett grabbed her by the legs and swung her around. When he let go of her, Isuura crashed into the wall.

Blood leaking from the corners of her lips, Isuura managed to stand. In a rapid motion, she thrust her hands out. Boba Fett was blown back into the opposite wall. Yet, the impact caused his jetpack to split.

Continuing to use the Force, Isuura pinned him to the wall. He was pressed down so hard that he couldn't move an inch. He soon began panting and wheezing, his lungs being crushed.

"Please… I… have a son." Boba Fett gasped. "I… can't die. Have… mercy." Isuura wanted to press harder, but she knew the Jedi code. The Jedi couldn't kill. Reluctantly, she released him.

Boba Fett leaned over, coughing and gasping. Air was slowly returning to his lungs. Isuura clenched her teeth and balled her fists. She had a choking hold on her lightsaber.

The bounty hunter was at such a loss for breath, he removed his mask. Isuura looked down at him, wondering if killing people for a reward was what the man truly wanted for himself. For his son.

"You don't know me." Boba Fett spoke. "So why do you have ravaging hatred for me?" Isuura glared at him and lit her lightsaber. With a quick movement, she brought the blade across his face. He screamed in agony.

"You killed my mother."

………………

The Jedi Council all sat in a deathlike silence. Many toes were tapping, and many fingers were anxiously drumming on legs. All of the Jedi, with the exceptions of Isuura and Anakin, were gathered.

The one who was missing was Mace Windu.

"We should continue. We will inform him of what he has missed when he returns." A hologram of a Jedi stated. Suddenly, an eruption of chatter came over the room.

"This information is too crucial! We must discuss it immediately." Another cried. Obi-Wan massaged his temples in annoyance as the outbursts continued. If this was Jedi politics, then the Republic was doomed.

"We must press forth!"

"Nonsense! Let us wait!"

"We should be patient!"

An unexpected entrance hushed every person in the room. Mace Windu sprinted in frantically, a look of pure horror upon his face. Obi-Wan sat up straight with alarm.

"I-It's Isuura!" Windu huffed. "She's b-been attacked by B-Boba Fett!" Obi-Wan stood up and hurried over to Windu. His hand was braced to the lightsaber on his belt.

"Where is she?! Is she all right?!" Obi-Wan questioned in panic. Windu buckled, and he fell to his knees on the floor. Obi-Wan put a supporting arm around the master's waist to help him up.

"She is in the medical ward, with a few broken ribs." Windu explained, out of breath. Yet, what concerned Obi-Wan the most was the look in Windu's eyes.

"That is not all. Boba Fett attacked Isuura… by the orders of the chancellor."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I found that exciting! –DeathRow609**


	7. Emotions Run Wild

**Okay, sorry. I've had quite a few psychotic episodes in the past couple of hours (those who watched the Avatar: Last Airbender movie understand my pain). But, anyway, I'm back to keep this fic going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Isn't that obvious? BUT, I do own Isuura, Dr. Dena Koresh, Queen Lamia Amide and the plot.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Seven

Obi-Wan was occupying the vacant chair next to Isuura's hospital bed. Her condition was stable, and her injuries were cared for.

Obi-Wan felt drawn to her side, unable to leave. He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in days. He hadn't eaten a full meal since yesterday morning. Yet, how could he leave? He knew that if he were in Isuura's position, she would wait at his side, too.

Just the peacefulness in Isuura's face, the calmness of her body. She even had a small smirk on her face. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. Silently, he lifted his hand and brought it to Isuura's cheek. He caressed it slowly, knowing that it wouldn't wake her. She had been under sedative for about an hour now.

Isuura was exactly like her mother. Her beauty signified a kind, virtuous being. Isuura definitely acted like her mother as well: strong, willing, brave.

The infirmary door opened, and Obi-Wan quickly moved away from Isuura. He turned around to hear whimpering and sobs. Seven nurses were carrying someone on a stretcher, with a medical specialist close behind them.

Lying on the stretcher was Boba Fett.

As the nurses situated him on a hospital bed, the medical specialist approached Obi-Wan with an exhausted sigh. The wrinkles etched into the man's face indicated that he had seen his fair share of wounded and injured people.

"You're one of the Jedi, right?" The consultant asked tiredly. Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, I'm sure you all ready know that Isuura will need to stay the night for additional testing. She needs to be in the best condition."

"And… what of Fett?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"He's been in the emergency room for 10 hours. Nerves in his face were permanently damaged; therefore, it will remain disfigured. His right lung was also punctured, not to mention about six of his ribs have been broken."

"You don't understand." Obi-Wan muttered. "He killed Isuura's mother." The man's eyes widened at the statement and lowered the clipboard in his hand.

"Really?" The specialist said in amazement. "He's always been closely watched by a security division team. But, to my knowledge, he's never been so dangerous and reckless."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them, the specialist was holding out his hand.

"I'm Dr. Dena Koresh." Obi-Wan took it with a chuckle.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The doctor turned to leave, but Obi-Wan quickly caught him. Koresh turned back around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just, out of curiosity. How much more treatment will he go through?" Obi-Wan questioned. Koresh glanced over his shoulder and clicked his tongue.

"I'd say some individual treatment. Physical therapy, along with ointment and medication for the skin on his face. Maybe even a few injections for his ribs and lung. Nothing too out of the ordinary." Koresh answered expertly.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said gratefully. The doctor nodded and went to Boba Fett's side, inspecting any further damage.

After another 15 minutes, Dr. Koresh and his nurses left. Obi-Wan sat, meditating to pass the time. However, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I had to kill the girl's mother." Obi-Wan shifted in his seat to face Boba Fett, who hadn't moved from his original position.

"The woman had information, considered to be confidential above top secret." The bounty hunter explained slowly. "She was a personal assistant to Queen Lamia Amide of Rhen Var. And that queen had direct relations to the queen of Naboo. Neither of them could discover the information, and it was my job to make sure of that."

"What was the information?" Obi-Wan asked a little too quickly. Boba Fett lifted his head, but it quickly plopped back onto his pillow.

"Information only known to Chancellor Palpatine." Fett replied. "Considering that he was a Republic mogul, he had more money to pay me with than any of my past clients. So, I decided to do whatever he asked, and my pockets have been full since."

"When that assignment came to me, I didn't know if I could do it. I knew that the woman was the mother of Isuura, one of the most respected Jedi masters. Killing her would mean that Isuura would be out for revenge." Fett continued.

Obi-Wan listened intently.

"Once I finished that job, the chancellor told me that I had to kill Isuura herself. I asked him why he wouldn't send Skywalker, since the kid was a Jedi, too. Palpatine told me that Skywalker had to maintain the Jedi Council's trust, and he couldn't be suspected of anything."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. Boba Fett laughed weakly. Then, he broke out into a fit of coughing. When he finally settled down, he stretched his arms.

"Well, hate to tell you this, Jedi… but Skywalker eavesdropped on it all. He heard the chancellor's plan to kill Isuura, and the kid didn't do anything to stop it. Thought you would like to know…" Fett trailed off. Soon, the hunter had fallen unconscious.

Obi-Wan felt like vomiting. He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He had never felt so betrayed, so deceived. He shut his eyes tightly, resisting the tears that were forming.

_Anakin… how could you?!_

Obi-Wan had never felt such a mixture of sorrow and hatred. Anakin had sworn himself to the Jedi. He had taken an oath of loyalty! And now, he had shown the exact opposite. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a different presence in the room.

He stood up and whirled around to find the one person he didn't want to see. Anakin stood, a looked of concern upon his face. Neither of them noticed that Isuura's sedative tube was now empty.

"I never meant for it to go this far." The padawan said.

"It could have been much worse! And if it had been up to you, it would not have even happened at all! You could have prevented this, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled furiously. Anakin bowed his head in shame.

"I would've been severely punished."

"Oh, so you cared only about yourself instead of Isuura?" Obi-Wan countered. "One of the ways of the Jedi, Anakin, and probably the most important: 'A Jedi of any rank must always put his fellow Jedi before himself.'"

"I'm sorry, Master. How many times do I need to say it?" Anakin said sullenly.

"'I'm sorry' will not forgive you of anything, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied brutally. "Nor will it forgive your ignorance towards the Jedi way and your servitude to the chancellor."

"The chancellor's been nothing but kind to me-,"

"And yet you follow his orders, when they go in direct violation of the Jedi code?!" Obi-Wan snapped angrily. "I thought you would be more reasonable and wise! You cannot even realize that the chancellor is doing nothing to help you!"

"He said that he would protect Padme!" Anakin's voice rose.

"He lied to you! The Senate sent her away to Naboo! Did he tell you that, Anakin?!" Obi-Wan shouted. Anakin's mouth went agape, and his eyes dilated. He stumbled backwards and had to hold onto something to maintain balance.

"Wh… What?" He gasped.

"Padme didn't feel safe." Obi-Wan explained coldly. "She felt that she and the twins were in danger if they stayed here. She thought that YOU would hurt her, Anakin. Personally, I believe that you would have."

Anakin shuddered in pure terror, tears rolling down his cheeks. "First she resigned, and then she left… without telling me?"

"She left BECAUSE of you, Anakin." Obi-Wan responded. Anakin looked down to the floor, knowing that throwing a tantrum wouldn't help the situation. His eyes then met Isuura's motionless figure.

"I never wanted Isuura to get hurt, Master, you have to believe that." Anakin said. The padawan neared Isuura. But, Obi-Wan wasn't going to take any chances. He drew his lightsaber, blocking Anakin's way.

"I cannot let you near her." Obi-Wan seethed. "Who knows what Chancellor Palpatine has ordered you to do to her." Anakin backed away, faking complete innocence.

"YOU can't even trust me now?" Anakin said in a hurtful voice. Obi-Wan shook his head gravely.

"I am afraid… no Jedi can trust you now, Anakin."

Anakin continued retreating. Obi-Wan put away his lightsaber, looking at Anakin with a hateful glare. Anakin then stopped in mid-step when someone stirred. He looked around Obi-Wan to find that Isuura had woken up.

"Hello, Isuura, I-,"

"Leave." Isuura seethed. Anakin was rooted to the spot. He was frozen with the absolute loathing and hatred in her voice; Anakin was actually hurt by Isuura. He wasn't faking anything anymore.

Obi-Wan turned to face her, shocked himself that she had spoken in such detest.

Isuura struggled and winced as she sat up in the hospital bed. Her eyes were alight with a fire that no one could explain with words. She despised Anakin. She despised him for what he had done not only to her, but to the entire Jedi population.

"I never want to see your pathetic face again, Anakin. Get out of here, now." She hissed. Anakin, tripping over his own feet, rushed out of the room.

Obi-Wan collapsed into his chair, the events of the past hour really dragging him down. However, he perked up again at the sound of something he couldn't bear to hear. Isuura was crying next to him.

"Why would he… why would Anakin… Master…" Isuura sniffled, sobbing into her pillow. Obi-Wan carefully slipped his hands around Isuura's waist and pulled her into his embrace.

Emotions had run wild in that very medical center. Obi-Wan put his hand on Isuura's head and stroked her hair in comfort.

Anyone that hurt Isuura that way again would be killed at Obi-Wan's hand… even his own padawan.

...

Someone burst in Palpatine's office. The chancellor was calmly enjoying a glass of yokel as he read a very large novel. When he looked up, Anakin was full of fury.

"You… bastard!"

Anakin dove at Palpatine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wow! That was a very angsty chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**-DeathRow609**


	8. The Hidden Part

**All right, let's see what's going on for the Jedi!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Eight

_"Anny… I have to ask you something."_

_"What?"_

_"… Would… you always love me? Support me? Protect me?"  
_

_"Padme… you know I would. What makes you think I wouldn't?"_

_There was a long pause, and when Padme's eyes met Anakin's, she was worrisome. She combed her fingers through his curly locks and searched his face for something. Some sort of dependence and reassurance. There was none._

_Padme retreated from Anakin and folded her arms across her chest._

_"Ever since you allied with the chancellor… you've betrayed me. You've been very hostile and brutal to me, and… I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore."_

_"Mace Windu told you this, didn't he?!" Anakin snapped aggressively._

_"He's not the only one who believes it!" Padme shot back. "Obi-Wan, Yoda, and every member on the Jedi Council can't trust you! The chancellor is poisoning you against everyone, and you have yet to see that!"_

_Anakin took Padme viciously by the wrists and pinned her to the wall. She whimpered in fright as he snarled at her._

_"I've done all of this for you!" He bellowed. "I joined Palpatine to love you, support you, and protect you! And this is how you thank me?! By listening to all the lies that the Jedi are filling your head with?!"_

_Padme wrestled with him for a moment, trying to escape from his grasp. Yet, Anakin's hold was firm, and she struggled, to no avail._

_"On our wedding day… you promised me… you SWORE to me that you would never harm or deceive me. Don't you remember that, Anny?"_

_"I do. It was the proudest day of my life." Anakin's voice softened. Tears were now spilling uncontrollably from Padme's eyes._

_"Then why have you been so disloyal to me? Why have you betrayed and hurt not only me… but everyone you cherish? I have shown nothing but love and comfort to you. Obi-Wan has given you guidance and shelter when you needed it most. To me, YOU'RE the one who should be thanking us."_

_Anakin released Padme and put his head in his hands. Padme fell to her knees, still sobbing hysterically. After a few minutes, Anakin looked at her with sincere eyes and kneeled before her. Then, he wrapped her in a gentle embrace._

_"Padme…" Anakin told her, letting go. "No matter what anyone says… if serving the chancellor means protecting you, then I'll serve him to the death."_

_Furiously, Padme stood up and screamed as loud as her lungs could bear. Anakin recoiled in fear. He had never seen Padme so enraged._

_"Did NOTHING I just say affect you AT ALL?! Were you listening to a single word I've said?! Stop being so stubborn, Anakin, and face the truth!!" _

_Anakin's eyes widened. Padme had never called him by his whole name. Ever. She bit down so hard on her bottom lip that it split in half and began leaking blood. _

_"This was never about me, was it?" She muttered. "It's always been about you and your craze for power. I see now why the Jedi won't give it to you. You're arrogant and ignorant and untrustworthy and… heartless."_

_Anakin felt as though a sword had been thrust through his heart. Padme stormed up to him and slapped him cruelly across the face. Anakin hardly moved. He was in too much shock._

_Padme held her throbbing hand. She was crying terribly hard. "I'm so sorry, Anny. I'm so… sorry." And with that, she rushed out of the room._

...

Anakin's fighting stance was firm as his lightsaber crashed against Chancellor Palpatine's. All the sorrow, rage, and jealousy that filled his heart was now coming out. He was as a caged beast that had mustered all of its anger to free itself.

"What is wrong with you, Anakin?!" Palpatine asked, shocked that his own student, his own disciple would attack him like this. Only one thought was running through Anakin's mind.

_Padme… why didn't I listen to you?_

"You've ruined EVERYTHING!!" The padawan yelled. "You drove Padme away from me, you made the Jedi distrust me, and you haven't done anything to help me! You said that as long as I was your pupil, you would help me!"

"And I have!" Palpatine countered. "I have given you the power you so longingly desire!"

"Power doesn't matter anymore! Padme and the trust of the Jedi is more important to me now!" Anakin replied, pushing Palpatine away.

"Have you forgotten all ready about your dream? What was it?" Palpatine asked. "To become the strongest and most feared Jedi in all the galaxy? Yes, I believe that was it."

"No! Shut up!" Anakin shouted, dropping his lightsaber and covering his ears. But, Chancellor Palpatine only spoke louder.

"To avenge the death of your beloved mother? To protect Padme? To exceed every one of the Jedi on the council? You were so determined to see this things fulfilled!"

"NO!"

"Padme thinks that you are against her and the Jedi? HA! They have all convinced you to be against me! They are just scared! Scared that you, as the Chosen One, will have too much power! I say to you, Anakin… too much power is never a bad thing."

Anakin put his lightsaber away. His entire body had gone numb, and the chancellor's words were the only thing registering in his head.

"The Jedi could never give you such power! As long as you are my student, I shall transform you into something more dominant and fatal than a Jedi: a Sith. Only the dark side will make you into what you were truly meant to be… a Sith."

Anakin was breathing heavily now. Visions of Padme, Obi-Wan, his mother, Isuura, Yoda, and every memory he had as a padawan came back.

"A hidden part of the prophecy has yet to be revealed to you, Anakin." The chancellor suddenly said. Anakin perked up in curiosity.

"What hidden part?"

"You see… as prophesized, there is supposed to be a Chosen One, said to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. That, Anakin… is not who you are."

"But, I'm the Chosen One."

"Not the ONLY Chosen One."

Palpatine helped Anakin up and headed over to his desk. He picked up one of his many books and brushed the dust off of it. Licking his fingers, he skimmed through the pages.

"Ah, here it is. 'The Chosen One of the light side shall obliterate all of the dark forces and evils, such as the deadly Sith. He or she will also restore balance to the Force's equilibrium. Yet, there shall also be a second Chosen One, who shall bring power to the dark side and use that power against all who oppose it. That Chosen One shall bring the Force to darkness and, in turn, will make him or her immortal.'"

"What're you saying, Chancellor?" Anakin questioned.

Palpatine cackled. "My dear boy, isn't it obvious? Do you really want to be the Chosen One of the light side, given all of those heavy responsibilities and duties? Or… do you want to be the Chosen One of the dark side, who is granted phenomenal power at his disposal?"

"Wait... if I'm the Chosen One of the dark side… then who will be the other Chosen One?"

"She is all ready the Chosen One of the light side, whether she realizes it or not." The chancellor explained. "She will be the one that you will constantly wage battle with."

Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"… Isuura?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, I was sorta lazy with this chapter, so it's not my BEST work. But, I think it'll do! –DeathRow609**


	9. What You Want

**HOLA! Sorry it took me so long to get back! But I've been busy with Band Camp and lah-dee-dah! Anyways, let's move on to the story!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Nine

Isuura sat up in her hospital bed, slowly drinking a glass of yokel. The bandages across her chest and stomach constricted her, making her breathing rugged. She tried to meditate and ease her nerves, yet so many things were buzzing about her head at one time.

Too many questions were racing through her thoughts. Were Padme and the twins safe? What would become of Boba Fett? Was Anakin truly lost to the dark side? Would the Jedi finally confront Palpatine and jail him?

Isuura sat on the edge of the bed where her legs dangled over the side. The room instantly began to spin. Isuura massaged her temples with a cry of pain. The throbbing in her torso had disappeared. But now, she had a terrible headache.

She stumbled to her feet, grabbing her nightstand for extra support. She crossed the room to a mirror that hung from the wall and looked at herself.

Isuura's hair was, once more, in a tight braid, spiraling down to her mid-back. She wore a pair of blue slacks. The only thing covering her entire upper body was the bandages. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her face was paler than the three moons.

She took a quick glance over her shoulder to see if she was being watched. No one was there, and Isuura started removing the bandages near her stomach.

It didn't take long before her bruised flesh appeared. The area around her ribcage was purple and coarse. When she placed a delicate finger on the spot, she winced. Her broken ribs were still not fully healed.

Suddenly, Isuura heard the door creak open. She whirled around to find that a young boy had entered the room. She watched him as he made his way to Boba Fett's bed. Isuura could only surmise that the boy was Fett's son.

The boy was about the age of seven or eight, with short, brown hair. His eyes were a pair of glassy, blue orbs that resembled the sea. Isuura couldn't help but notice that the boy had many scars down his arms and legs.

Isuura returned to her bed and put her robe on to conceal herself. For the first time since he entered, the boy looked at Isuura.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Hello…" Isuura began hesitantly. "He's your father, isn't he?" The boy nodded and squeezed his father's hand tenderly. Isuura felt an ache in her heart, and a lump came to her throat.

"This isn't the life my father wanted." The boy told her. "He only became a bounty hunter to support our family. He was desperate to feed me and himself. He also wanted some sort of job, so we could have a little extra money."

Isuura positioned herself to where she was on her back, gazing at the ceiling.

"Does it ever bother him… killing people?" She questioned. The boy didn't respond immediately. But, when he did, the answer was quite unexpected.

"He hated killing people. But he did whatever it took to make a living." The boy answered. Isuura's eyes widened, and she slowly sat back up.

"I'm just worried about what our future is. Now that he's…" The boy trailed off, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Isuura took a considerate sip of yokel and cleared her throat.

"If your father is that determined, it sounds like he will return to normal in no time." She assured the boy. The boy glowered at her.

"You're one to talk. It's your fault that he's this way." He said coldly. Isuura shut her eyes tightly. Those words couldn't be truer…

"I'm sorry for what I have done to him." She apologized with utmost sincerity. Surprisingly, the boy shook his head.

"My father killed your mother, right? I guess you can say that you two are even. That's what he taught me: Life is about getting even with your enemies." The boy explained. Isuura placed her yokel down gently.

"For a bounty hunter, yes. But, that's not necessarily true for others." She told him. The boy began licking his lips and gripping the railings of his father's bed.

"I plan on being just like him. That's my only goal in this life; to finish what my father started… no matter what he started." The boy said seriously. "I plan on living a life of getting even."

"Something tells me that's not what you really want."

The boy's eyebrow furrowed. "I'm the only one that knows what I want. You have no clue. So don't pretend that you do, Jedi."

Isuura smiled. "Well, you are definitely smarter than others your age. No one knows you better than you. That much is certain."

"Then why're you telling me not to want what I truly want?" The boy asked impatiently. Isuura clasped her hands together and sighed.

"You have to BE SURE that getting even is what you really want to do. I see confliction within you. You wish to follow in your father's footsteps, but I've noticed that you also want something much different for yourself."

"And what's that?"

Isuura looked at the boy with extreme focus. Her eyes penetrated his, as though she were seeking reason. The boy had reason. He just didn't notice it inside of himself.

"You want to step out of your father's shadow. You want to be known for YOUR greatness, not his. You don't want to be exactly like him. You want to be his opposite." Isuura said straightforwardly.

The boy's eyes widened. His tough exterior collapsed, the barrier of stubbornness that surrounded him faded away. The boy knew that Isuura was right. He wanted nothing more but to separate himself from his father.

The boy looked at Boba Fett. There was nothing of his father left. Just a disfigured face and a crippled body. His father's legacy wasn't a legacy at all. It was an infamy. The boy then realized that he didn't want to be remembered as the son of a failure, the son of the defeated.

He looked at Isuura and nodded. "Um… thank you. You have… taught me a very valuable and important lesson today, Jedi."

"You can call me Isuura." She replied warmly. The boy nodded and saluted to her.

"I'm Sentara." He said. Slowly, he made his way to the door and exited the infirmary. Isuura smiled and leaned back against her pillows.

"You have to be sure of what you really want to do, huh?" She said to herself. She sunk down in the pillows a little more and gulped a mouthful of yokel.

_I know what I want… I couldn't be more sure… _she thought.

Without warning, there was a brisk knocking on the door. Dr. Dena Koresh entered the room quickly and shut the door tightly. He shoved the key into the lock and bolted the door closed.

"Doctor… is something wrong?" Isuura inquired worriedly. Dr. Koresh whipped around and looked at Isuura with a frightened look in his eyes.

"A group of Jedi… is waiting to take Boba Fett to prison. I tried to convince them that he needed more recovery time… but… they didn't listen." The doctor huffed and puffed. "They're so eager, they might just bust the door down."

Isuura laughed and waved her hand.

"Let them in, Doctor. I will speak to them." She declared. The doctor was very doubtful at first, but then, he unsecured the door.

Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda walked in.

"Isuura!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He rushed over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, Master. Now, why are you three in such a hurry to arrest Boba Fett?" Isuura responded. Windu approached the two.

"We do not intend to arrest Fett at all. It was an excuse to get out of the Jedi Council meeting to see you, Isuura." Windu clarified.

"Glad to see that you are well, I am." Yoda said. Isuura nodded in appreciation. Then, her face suddenly fell grim and her voice became very serious.

"So… where's Anakin?" She asked.

"With the Chancellor, as always." Obi-Wan replied sadly. "I think… he has finally decided to become the Chosen One of the dark side."

"Which leaves me as the Chosen One of light?" Isuura pressed.

"Yes… yes, that's correct." Obi-Wan said. Windu and Yoda both bowed their heads, knowing that many battles between Isuura and Anakin would now take place. In order to save the Force, Isuura would have no choice but to face Anakin.

Isuura understood many things that she wanted. She wanted her mother back, she wanted Sentara to live a happy life away from his father, and she wanted to restore balance to the Force...

But, there was something else…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Yes, I know that Boba Fett's son is nothing like I described him in this chapter. But, whatever! Leave some reviews, please? –DeathRow609**


	10. Chances for Each Other

**Golly, it's been a while since I pulled this story back up! I apologize sincerely. I was very concerned with ending my first Zutara story.**

**Anyway… I feel like writing Star Wars for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Mr. George Lucas is the creator of the greatest cinematic saga in history, not me.**

**By the way, I think devoted Anakin fans would love the first part of the chapter!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Ten

Anakin stepped into the warm bath, the bubbly water coming up to his waist. He sighed in relaxation, sinking further in and drenching his hair. He felt all of his muscles unwind and loosen. He really needed this. He really needed to escape from the stress.

His skin became slick because of the steam, and he inhaled deeply. Anakin had no problem getting away from it all, no matter how little time he had to do it.

The suds covered him as he sat there, smiling in relief. The heat was just what he wanted. The leisure calmed Anakin down for a moment. The events of the last few weeks were more than Anakin could bear. There were thousands of things that had weighed him down. And these few minutes that he had in the bath were absolutely wonderful.

Suddenly, however, he remembered something really important that he had to do.

Anakin stepped out of the tub, bumps rising to his skin as the warmth left him. He quickly covered up his private-most parts by wrapping a towel around himself.

After getting dressed, Anakin rushed into his bedroom. It had gotten much darker and gloomier in there. Yet, that was the last thing on Anakin's mind. He walked over to his computer and turned it on.

He tapped on the keys furiously. Then, he waited, until a female voice came over the speakers. Anakin cleared his throat and combed his finger through his curly locks.

"Hello?"

"Anakin Skywalker… for Padme Amidala, please."

"Miss Amidala refuses to speak to anyone by the name of Skywalker, sir." The woman's voice grew bitter. "Please disconnect."

"Wait, you don't understand!" Anakin said quickly. "She's pregnant with my children. I just want to see how she is."

"I was given strict orders, sir. Please disconnect."

"A minute with her is all I ask!" Anakin pleaded. "That's it! I'm begging you!"

There was a silence over the line. Anakin bit his lips savagely. His patience was wearing thin. After a few moments, there was a static sound. The operator had cut him off. Groaning in irritation, Anakin tapped more keys.

"Hello?" The woman asked sweetly.

"Get me Padme."

"Sir, I will call the authorities to track you down using the signal of this message if you do not disconnect immediately." The woman told him sternly.

"Have a heart, would you?!" Anakin said in desperation. "Padme's my wife! I want to talk to her! Is that so much to ask?! Please, just give me a minute with her, that's all I need!"

Anakin could hear voices in the background, and his screen went fuzzy. When it came back into focus, Anakin exhaled in relief. Padme's face appeared.

"What's so important?" She questioned, glowering at him in annoyance. Anakin could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"I wanted to see how you were, so… how are you?" He asked from the bottom of his heart. Padme rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I'm in the seventh circle of hell, carrying your children. Thanks for asking." She retorted. Anakin grinned and touched the screen gingerly.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"What do you want?" Padme hissed. "I have nothing to say to you, and you have nothing to say to me, because I will never forgive you for what you did to me. For what you did to your children!"

Anakin's face fell.

"Padme… I've been so lonely here without you. I really-," He began.

"Oh, so your dear chancellor isn't keeping you company? I'm shocked!" Padme interrupted with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Look, listen to me for a second, all right?" Anakin said sincerely. "All I want to do is come to Naboo and see you. I miss you."

"You're not coming anywhere near me, Anakin." Padme responded hotly. "After what has happened… I can't put my trust in you."

"Padme…"

"Anakin…" Padme started, her guard being let down slightly. "Please, don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself. Just… let me go. We can never be together, and you know it."

"How do you expect me to let you go? It's not that simple!" Anakin explained, a lump rising to his throat. Tears began spilling down his cheeks. "I might never be able to let you go… because I know that we belong together, Padme."

"Anakin, stop." Padme demanded.

"I love you. I love you more than I'll ever be able to say in words. Whenever I'm around you, I can't breathe. I melt at your touch. Padme, I know that you and I can work this out. Just give me a chance."

"No, I can't give you a chance!" Padme exclaimed furiously. "The last time I did that, you betrayed me! We can never work it out, no matter how much we love one another! We can't be together, Anakin, and that's that."

Padme's face faded away into black.

"Padme!" Anakin yelled. "Padme! Please, don't do this!" In his anger, Anakin took the monitor and threw it violently against the wall. He was breathing heavily now, his teeth grit and fists clenched.

"No… Padme…"

…

Obi-Wan and Isuura sat in silence at the Jedi Council meeting. Neither were really paying attention to what was being discussed. They were only aware of each other.

Obi-Wan looked at his former pupil with concern in his eyes. Isuura's face was grim and harsh. She shut her eyes tightly, unable to take in the sudden responsibility that she was charged with. She was forced to fight against someone she had come to think of as a brother.

Obi-Wan watched as she deteriorated from the inside out. He knew that she couldn't feel like this, not after all she had been through since her fight with Boba Fett.

Isuura suddenly looked up when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Obi-Wan, signaling that she appreciated his comfort.

Yet, she knew that Obi-Wan was feeling the same pain she was. They both were now enemies of someone who they once called 'friend.'

Isuura placed her hand on top of Obi-Wan's and held it tenderly. Their surroundings seemed to die away into the background. They were in their own world… just the two of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yes, I understand that I could've done better. But, I'll try my best next chapter!! –DeathRow609**


End file.
